Appie Tayibi
Abdellah "Appie" Tayibi is one of the main characters of Het Huis Anubis. His bestfriend is Jeroen and her current girlfriend is Amber Rozenberg. He is portrayed by Achmed Akkabi and later on, by Kevin Wekker. View the Appie Tayibi Gallery About Appie loves to scare people. He and Jeroen are best friends and he is in love with Amber. Appie scares the life out of everyone with his obsession with horror films. He has no respect for rules and authorities. Running through the school hallways with bloody face or smudging down the walls with ketchup, nothing is crazy enough to Appie. Season 1 The mystery is not serious for him. Appie rather frighten the gang more than they already are. But when he is confronted with the mystery he changes his attitude. He calls himself Super-Appie. Amber is his dreamgirl, and he is willing to do anything to be with her. He and Jeroen often made jokes in the beginning, but this all changed when Appie became part of Sibuna. He always spends his time with the gang, rather than Jeroen, which makes him suspicious of him. Jeroen used him to get clues as his plan for Zeno. This caused doubts from Sibuna, if he is trusted or not. Appie was really confused, of who to follow, Jeroen threatens him that if he doesn't give him clues, he will tell Sibuna all the things Appie told him. He was kinof betraying Sibuna, but he eventually tells them, because the problem pressures him. the group understands him, and used Appie as an advantage to make time for the appearance of the Grail. He went with Jeroen and Zeno, pretending that the Grail was on the cellar. After getting the Grail, the group immediately tried to escape, and went to the ball. At the ball, he also asked Amber to be his partner and Amber accepts this. Season 2 He and Amber became bestfriends. He is always seen with Amber on his side, when on a task for Sibuna. He was also the one who figured out that they need to make a 'mini pyramid' in a bluish color with a specific recipe as their next task. He also hangs out with Noa for sometime, because of her closeness with Jeroen. He, along with Amber are the first ones to know that Noa is "The Chosen One", with the help of Amneris. At the finale episode of HHA Season 2 (episode 234), he, with Sibuna went to Wolf's castle stop Wolf from his plans but they are chased by Vera. Season 3 He and Amber became bestfriends when he was confronted with the mystery. Unfortunately he was cursed, because the wanted to prove he was brave to Amber. She called him a coward. So he went down to the basement and accidentally touched a poisonous rock. Now he looks completely different. Amber was the only one believing that the new Appie was Appie. She managed to prove the gang that it was Appie. He may act very brave, but he has proven himself wrong a few times. In the Het Huis Anubis : De Terugkeer van Sibuna, He proposed to Amber, and they are now married. His curse was never lifted and Amber kissed him. Relationships Amber Rozenberg (2006-present; Current Girlfriend, Engaged) At first, Appie always pranks Amber on Season 1. Appie started to have feelings for her when Amber kissed him on the play,only to make Mick jealous.He also invited her to the prom as his date when Amber was crying on the bathroom cubicle because of Jason.On Season 2, they were bestfriends on the series and they've been always go to hilarious situations.On Season 3, it is shown that Appie and Amber has feelings for each other and have been official on the last movie. (See Amppie) Jeroen Cornelissen (2006-present; Best Friend) Appie and Jeroen are a duo when doing pranks on someone.They are roommates and share a room.But sometimes they argue when Jeroen tells what were he doing with Fabian, Nienke and Amber, telling him that they are like his new bestfriends, but they also forgive each other.Jeroen also joins Sibuna which Appie helps him for Noa. Trivia *He officially joined Sibuna in Episode 103, even though Nienke still has doubts with him. *He kissed Amber in De Terugkeer van Sbuna (The Return of Sibuna). *Appie asked Amber to marry him in "Het huis Anubis en het Geheim van de Verloren Ziel (Anubis and the Secret of the Lost Soul) Theatershow. *At first, he was jealous of Amber and Mick when they were together, but Jeroen encouraged him to get Amber 'his girl'. *Appie's Counterpart's are Alfie Lewis (American/British) and Felix Gaber (German). *He changes his form when he touches a poisonous rock on the basement. *Two actors portrayed Appie, which are Achmed Akkabi and Kevin Wekker. *The curse was never lifted since he touched the poisonous rock, even from the last movie. *He is also a member in The Club of the Old Willow or Sibuna. *He has pranked Ari van Swieten and Victor Emanuel Rodenmaar Jr. with Jeroen. *He ate a handful of maggots in their Halloween farewell party for Mara, in their "Truth or Dare". Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna